peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 July 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-07-15 ; Comments *Two full recordings of the show are available. The first, at almost four minutes longer, is clearly running a little slow. *Start of show: 'Lashings of Haydn, Mozart and Schubert coming your way,and a session from Wagonchrist, and of course the Peelenium.' *He plays the Billie Holiday and Lester Young track pursuant to this review in the Independent. *The Peelenium is the first one in which Peel knows all four of the records. *John dedicates a recently released recording of a gig he drove Captain Beefheart to and from to the memory of Frank Freeman (who died in 1991). More details, including the 19 May 1968 gig, here. *JP mentions that Lolita Storm have been booked for a session: in fact, they did two (this year and the next). Sessions *Wagonchrist, #1 (rpt). Recorded Sept 98. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bis: 'Why Don't We Go Home (CDS-Detour)' (Wiiija) *Billie Holiday & Lester Young: 'A Sailboat In The Moonlight' *Wagonchrist: 'REO Speedgarage' (Peel Session) *Stars Of Heaven: 'Easier This Way (LP-Unfinished Dreaming)' (Independent) *Flying Burrito Brothers: 'Wheels (LP-The Gilded Palace Of Sin)' (A&M) :(JP: 'One of the great LPs of all time.') *DJ Scissorkicks: 'Champagne & Gunshots (CD-Video Computer System)' (Fused & Bruised) *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: 'Electricity (1968 live) (5xCD-Grow Fins: Rarities (1965-1982))' (Revenant) *Wagonchrist: 'Melotronic' (Peel Session) *Dawn Of The Replicants: 'Science Fiction Freak (CDS)' (EastWest) *Four Brothers: 'Mugomba (CD-Manga Manga)' (Sterns) *Mega Banton: 'How War Fi Done (7")' (Mastermind 2.5) *Lolita Storm: 'Goodbye America (7")' (Rabid Badger) Peelenium 1927 #Louis Armstrong & The Hot Five: 'Struttin' With Some Bar-B-Q' #Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: 'Black And Tan Fantasy' Mistakenly called 'Black And White Fantasy' by John. He is later corrected by an email from none other than Ken Garner. #Nat Shilkret & His Victor Orchestra: 'Flapperette' #Blind Willie Johnson: 'Dark Was The Night, Cold Was The Ground' *Kaisers: 'What You Gonna Say? (7")' (Screaming Apple) *Wagonchrist: 'It Is Always Now, All Of It Is Now' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'The only information we've got from the record company is that he's in the studio, but then, so am I.') *Senseless Prayer: 'Tired Of Soliloquies (EP - Soap Opera Angel)' *Candy & The Kisses: 'Sweet And Lovely (v/a LP-Where The Girls Are Vol 2)' (Ace) *Fall: 'The REAL Life Of The Crying Marshal (new version) (CDS2-F-'Oldin' Money)' (Artful) *Jah Cure: 'Love The Solution' (split 7" with Military Man HMG *Wagonchrist: 'Memory Towel Acid Rinse' (Peel Session) *Norma Waterson: 'Dreaming (CD-The Very Thought Of You)' (Hannibal) *Hefner: 'I Took Her Love For Granted (CD-The Fidelity Wars)' (Too Pure) *Danielsan: 'Generic Engineering (12"-Always Look Eye EP)' (Under 5's) *(Newsbeat) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-07-15 *b) jp150799.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:53:48 *b) 01:49:46 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the original taper and uploader *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server (steve / 1999) *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes